Mais um dia
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: Em um dia, tudo pode acontecer J/L


**_Mais um dia - Songfic_**

A musica Mais um dia do Reação em cadeia!!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, não obtenho nenhum ganho financeiro com essa fic.

* * *

"_Não vou dizer aquilo que não quer ouvir_

_Para não ferir você_

_Sei que as palavras de minha boca são duras_

_Mas não são pra valer"_

- Você não pode tentar ser menos idiota, Potter?! – Lílian gritou.

- Eu não fiz nada! – Retruquei, ela pareceu encher-se de fúria.

- Você acha que pendurar Snape pelos pés na porta de Filch é nada? – Eu soltei um risinho de desdenho.

- Ele merecia!

- O que ele fez dessa vez? – Cheguei a considerar contá-la sobre como ele tinha falado dela, mas sabia que ela não acreditaria em mim.

- Nada que lhe importe – Afirmei

- Ah, seu imbecil!

"_Sei que não tem jeito_

_Mas vou tentando mesmo assim_

_E Carregando a dor de ver o que nem começou_

_Próximo de ter um fim"_

- Por que você tem sempre que me xingar?

- Me deixe em paz! – Ela virou de costas para mim, pisando forte na direção contraria a minha. Suspirei.

"_Estamos longe,_

_Tão longe_

_Muito longe,_

_Pra tocar o céu"_

- Evans! – Corri atrás dela, fazendo-a me encarar.

- O que quer, Potter? – Seus olhos ainda brilhavam perigosamente.

"_Mais um dia virá_

_Que nós dois seremos_

_Um dia virá_

_Mais um dia virá_

_Que nós dois seremos_

_Um dia virá"_

- Eu te amo – Disse, era a primeira vez que falava aquilo tão abertamente. Nem os marotos jamais haviam me ouvido dizer algo assim.

- Não brinque comigo! – Ela parecia histérica, indignada.

- Eu não estou brincando! – Respondi, magoado.

- Você não sabe de nada sobre mim, como pode me amar? – Seus olhos marejaram, enquanto eu segurava seus pulsos e sua voz diminua o tom.

_Todos já sabem o que sinto por você_

_só você não vê_

_Basta ouvir sua voz_

_Para o meu corpo estremecer"_

- Eu sei que você chora em tragédias, sei que você é doce com todos (menos comigo), sei que tem medo de fantasmas (por mais que devêssemos ter-nos acostumado a eles), sei que tem um relacionamento ruim com sua irmã pelo fato de ser bruxa e ela não, sei que herdou seus cabelos vermelhos de seu pai e seus olhos de sua mãe, sei que era amiga de Severus Snape, sei que é nascida-trouxa...

- James... – Ela me interrompeu, mas fiz um gesto para que parasse.

- Sei que fica linda brava, sei que adora ler poemas, sei que é boa em poções, sei que é gentil e inteligente, sei que se esconde embaixo das mesas da biblioteca para não ser encontrada pelos seus amigos quando esta triste, sei que ama morangos e cerejas, sei que me odeia e sei que te amo.

- E-eu – Ela me encarou respirando fundo – Eu tenho que ir! – E saiu correndo novamente. Olhei-a ir, não podia simplesmente deixá-la se afastar.

"_Sei que esperando_

_Eu não vou te convencer_

_Pra vir até a minha boca_

_Ver o que pode acontecer"_

- Eu acertei tudo, não é? – Disse, segurando se braço. A ruiva engoliu em seco.

- Não exatamente – Senti-me extremamente confuso. Sempre a observei tanto e tinha certeza que todas as minhas suposições estavam corretas.

- Como assim?

"_Estamos longe,_

_Tão longe_

_Muito longe,_

_Pra tocar o céu"_

- Eu não te odeio – A garota murmurou, uma onda de calor subiu a minha espinha. Dei um passo para frente, fazendo com que ela desse também um para trás.

- E isso significa... – Continuei andando para frente, nós não tirávamos o olhar um do outro.

"_Mais um dia virá_

_Que nós dois seremos_

_Um dia virá_

_Mais um dia virá_

_Que nós dois seremos_

_Um dia virá"_

- Eu não sei – Ela desviou seus olhos por um segundo para minha boca e, num impulso, senti-me envolver sua cintura, pressionando-a contra a parede. E nos beijamos, um gosto de cerejas e morango e chantili incrível. Um calor que me tomou por inteiro e uma felicidade que fazia meu coração rugir.

"_E Quando esse dia chegar_

_Iremos tocar o céu com as mãos_

_E Com o coração"_

- O que você acha? – Perguntei, nossos olhos fechados, um sorriso em meu rosto e nossas testas coladas.

- Eu acho que você acabou de comer chantili – Nós rimos.

- Falando sério...

- Eu acho que eu te amo – E isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir, pois finalmente havia chegado o nosso dia.

"_Mais um dia virá_

_Que nós dois seremos_

_Um dia virá_

_Mais um dia virá_

_Que nós dois seremos_

_Um amor"_

* * *

_Deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz _

_Bjuus_

_P.S. Se puderem chequem minhas outras fics, ok?_


End file.
